an unexpected accident
by mongbeew
Summary: [CH 4 IS UP!] "Kenapa pergi? Tak ingin bermain dulu?" "..kau pasti tau, pakaianmu ini berkata 'Come to me. Then fuck me hard.' Benar?" / "Bagaimana kau akan melanjutkannya, mmh?" "..So, what are you waiting for? Come and fuck me now." / KaiSoo / EXO / mature, binal / gender switch / switched role / NOT FOR CHILDREN SERIOUSLY! / boy:Kyungsoo girl: Jongin
1. Chapter 1

**AN UNEXPECTED ACCIDENT  
**

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

_**mature**_ – _**school life**_ – _**gender switch**_ – _**switch role**_/?/

**boy**: Kyungsoo | **girl**: jongin

* * *

Jongin berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Tubuh bagian _selatan_nya terasa geli, seperti ada tangan-tangan gaib yang menggelitikinya. Dia berusaha merapatkan kakinya saat berjalan, berusaha menghentikan tangan-tangan yang menggelitik bagian _selatan_ tubuhnya. _But instead of stopping their work, those hands become more aggressive to tickle her southern body_. Jongin semakin resah. Bisa dirasakan _underwear_nya kini telah lembab. Ingatkan Jongin untuk memasang pembalut sebelum kelasnya dimulai jika tangan-tangan gaib itu belum berhenti menggelitikinya. Karena Jongin yakin, _underwear_nya akan semakin lembab atau bahkan basah jika tangan-tangan itu masih aktif bekerja di _vagina_nya, dan Jongin tidak mau cairannya menembus hingga nampak di rok seragamnya. _Oh Tuhan, tolong hentikan tangan-tangan gaib yang menggelitik vaginaku. Jangan biarkan aku bermain solo saat lunch break nanti. Ku mohon Tuhan_, adalah doa Jongin kepada sang Tuhan pagi ini.

Jongin harus lebih sering berdoa kepada Tuhan karena Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya pagi ini. _Jongin doesn't feel her vagina being tickled anymore. _Cairannya juga hanya membuat _underwear_nya lembab, tidak sampai basah. _Oh God, thanks. _Jongin menjadi lebih lega saat berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tapi kelegaan Jongin tidak bertahan lama setelah ia memasuki kelasnya. Tangan-tangan gaib kembali menggelitik _vagina_nya. Penyebabnya adalah seorang pemuda yang duduk di pojok kelasnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang tampak halus berwarna hitam, berbibir sexy dengan bentuk hati saat tersenyum, dan mata bulat yang sangat sexy. Kyungsoo, pemuda yang muncul di mimpinya dan membuatnya mendesah.

Otaknya memutar ulang mimpi erotis yang ia alami semalam. Mimpi dimana ia bersenggama dengan Kyungsoo, pemuda yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak lama. Bayangan-bayangan saat Kyungsoo dan dirinya sedang bermain dengan begitu hebatnya di atas ranjang kembali membuat tangan-tangan gaib di _vagina_nya bergerak aktif. Semakin merangsang _vagina_ Jongin untuk mengeluarkan cairannya. _Oh shit! I guess I must playing solo in the lunch break, _batin Jongin saat mendudukkan dirinya di bangku ketiga dari barisan depan kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, ingin pergi ke kantin bersama?" tanya Sehun, teman sebangku Jongin yang sangat sexy dan memiliki payudara yang besar. Sehun adalah pacar Luhan, sahabat Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Luhan sangat maniak dengan sex. Mereka akan melakukannya kapan saja dan di mana saja.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ada urusan." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dngan sangat terburu. Karena _hell_, Jongin ingin segera mengusir tangan-tangan gaib yang mempermainkan vaginanya. Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan tangannya sendiri untuk segera mengaduk-aduk _vagina_nya dan mengusir tangan-tangan gaib itu.

"Oh baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersama Luhan. Sampai ketemu nanti." Dan setelah Sehun pergi menginggalkan kelas, Jongin segera berlari menuju _rooftop_ untuk membebaskan dirinya dari serangan tangan-tangan gaib di _vagina_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di _rooftop_, Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojok _rooftop_. Di bagian pojok sana ada sebuah ruangan kecil kosong yang terbuat dari tripleks, yang dulunya dijadikan sebagai tempat beristirahat saat makan siang oleh satpam yang menjaga sekolah Jongin. Tapi entah mengapa, satu tahun belakangan ini, ruangan itu tidak digunakan lagi oleh satpam sekolah. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, Jongin lah yang menggunakan ruangan itu untuk tempat beristirahatnya. Tak hanya untuk beristirahat, ruangan itu juga sering Jongin jadikan sebagai tempat untuk bermasturbasi.

Jongin segera melepaskan _underwear_nya begitu ia memasuki ruangan kecil itu. _Underwear_nya sudah basah. Cairannya banyak yang keluar selama pelajaran tadi. Untunglah Jongin membawa _underwear_ lain sebagai cadangan jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya juga ia lepaskan, menyisakan bra yang membungkus payudara besar dan kenyal miliknya. Lalu Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu yang ada di sana. Kakinya ia angkat lebar-lebar di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Dan Jongin siap bermasturbasi dengan membayangkan mimpinya semalam.

Tangan Jongin perlahan turun menuju _vagina_nya, menggesekkan jari-jarinya pelan dan lembut di atas _klitoris_nya. Perlahan jari-jarinya semakin meningkatkan kecepatannya dalam menggesek _klitoris_nya, membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam erat. Aktivitas jari-jari Jongin di _vagina_nya kini adalah menggesek-mencubit-memelintir-dan kembali menggesek _klitoris_nya. Nafas Jongin semakin berat karena merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh jari-jarinya sendiri. Tangan Jongin yang lain ia biarkan meremas payudaranya dan memelintir putingnya bergantian. Terkadang tangan Jongin mencubit gemas putingnya hingga membuatnya memekik.

Karena sudah begitu terangsang dengan permainan tangan-tangannya sendiri, Jongin membuka lubang _vagina_nya yang sudah berkedut-kedut ganas, bernafsu untuk menyedot apa saja yang akan memasukinya. Jongin menyiapkan dua jarinya di depan lubang _vagina_nya. Menghirup nafas yang dalam sebelum memasukkan kedua jarinya secara langsung ke dalam lubangnya.

Jongin memekik sesaat setelah jari-jarinya memasuki lubangnya. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Jongin segera menggerakkan kedua jarinya keluar masuk lubangnya. Jari-jarinya ia gerakkan dengan cukup cepat, membuat Jongin lagi-lagi mendesah karena ulah jarinya. Tidak puas hanya dengan dua jari yang bekerja di lubangnya, Jongin menambahkan satu lagi jarinya untuk ikut mengaduk-aduk _vagina_nya. Jongin mendesah karena merasa vaginanya sangat penuh. Jongin kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya, mencari titik paling dalam kewanitaannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Jongin memekik dengan keras karena ketiga jarinya telah menumbuk titik paling dalam kewanitaannya. Ketiga jarinya ia gerakkan semakin cepat, menumbuk titiknya habis-habisan. Desahannya terdengar semakin keras. Dan Jongin tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Lima menit berlalu, Jongin bisa merasakan perutnya melilit, siap menyemburkan cairannya. Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam vaginanya. Tangannya yang lain juga sibuk meremas payudaranya dengan kuat. Jongin juga memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk mempercepat datangnya klimaks yang dinanti-nantikan. Karena begitu seriusnya Jongin dalam berkonsentrasi, Jongin tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang membuka pintu ruangan kecilnya.

Siswa itu terkejut melihat Jongin bermasturbasi dengan begitu _hot_nya, dan memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk setelah mendengar desahan yang sangat _provocative_ dari Jongin. Jongin masih tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang kini melihatnya sedang bermasturbasi, mendesah hebat dan meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo. Kegiatan dan desahan Jongin berhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hai.. ehmm bisakah aku membantumu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continued _

* * *

am I disappointed you? hehehe

kepotong ya adegannya Jongin? maafkan dakuuu ~

tapi emang aku buat gitu sih, biar kalian penasaran hehehe

–_emang siapa yang penasaran? kayaknya gag ada juga-_

ada yang tau cowok yang mau bantuin Jongin itu siapa? Yuuk main tebak-tebak an :D

tulis jawabannya di kolom review yaa ~ _-moduuus, bilang aja pengen di review-_

comments and reviews allowed looh :D

silahkan yang mau komen. mau komen apa aja silahkan. tapi yang baik dan sopan ya :)

p.s.

nulis switched role gini susah -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**AN UNEXPECTED ACCIDENT**

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

_**mature**_ – _**school life**_ – _**gender switch**_ – _**switch role**_/?/

**boy**: Kyungsoo | **girl**: jongin

* * *

_Lima menit berlalu, Jongin bisa merasakan perutnya melilit, siap menyemburkan cairannya. Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam vaginanya. Tangannya yang lain juga sibuk meremas payudaranya dengan kuat. Jongin juga memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk mempercepat datangnya klimaks yang dinanti-nantikan. Karena begitu seriusnya Jongin dalam berkonsentrasi, Jongin tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang membuka pintu ruangan kecilnya. _

_Siswa itu terkejut melihat Jongin bermasturbasi dengan begitu hotnya, dan memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk setelah mendengar desahan yang sangat provocative dari Jongin. Jongin masih tidak sadar jika ada seorang siswa yang kini melihatnya sedang bermasturbasi, mendesah hebat dan meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo. Kegiatan dan desahan Jongin berhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsinya._

"_Hai.. Bisakah aku membantumu?"_

* * *

.

.

Jongin terdiam. Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang siswa yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kecilnya. Semua aktivitas yang dilakukannya ia hentikan. Namun jari-jari yang berada di dalam lubang _vagina_nya masih bertahan di dalam sana, tangannya yang lain pun masih menangkup _payudara_ sintalnya. Pikiran Jongin _blank_, kosong. Ia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dilihatnya di depan pintu ruangan kecilnya sana.

Seorang siswa dengan rambut yang tampak halus berwarna hitam, berbibir sexy dengan bentuk hati saat tersenyum, dan mata bulat yang sangat sexy. Seorang siswa yang dalam mimpi Jongin, tengah menghujami _vagina_ Jongin dengan penis kerasnya. Seorang siswa yang ditaksirnya sejak lama. Seorang siswa bernama Kyungsoo. Tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kecilnya, melihatnya bermasturbasi dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jongin. Apakah Jongin bermimpi?

_Dia tidak mungkin Kyungsoo, kan? Seseorang yang berdiri di sana hanya khayalanku saja kan? Dia tidak mungkin Kyungsoo... _Batin Jongin terus mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu. Jongin masih tidak percaya Kyungsoo melihatnya bermasturbasi dan mendesahkan namanya. Jongin juga masih tidak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mencapai klimaks. _Holly Shit! Dia tidak mungkin Kyungsoo._

Jongin masih terdiam. Ia masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Jongin hanya terdiam melongo, tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jongin masih terdiam ketika Kyungsoo menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja, lalu melebarkan kembali kakinya ketika kedua kakinya sudah menapak di tanah . Jongin juga masih terdiam saat Kyungsoo menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari lubang _vagina_nya.

Reaksi Jongin mulai hidup ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda yang lembab dan basah membelai _vagina_nya. Desahannya kembali terdengar saat benda basah itu terus membelai _vagina_ basah Jongin. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Kyungsoo yang berjongkok di depannya dan menjilati _vagina_nya.

"Ahhh… Kyungsoo apa yangh kau lakukanhh?" Jongin berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo dari _vagina_nya. Dan berhasil. Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari _vagina_ Jongin dan langsung menatap Jongin tepat di matanya. Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkilat nafsu itu memandangnya. _Vagina_ Jongin kembali terasa geli hanya karena tatapan mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku tadi. Jadi aku pikir, kau pasti menginginkanku. Dan saat aku menawarkan diri untuk membantumu, kau hanya diam saja. Karena aku begitu yakin kau menginginkanku, dan aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu bermain sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu meski kau tak menjawab penawaranku tadi." Jongin hanya melongo mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Jadi, Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin mendesahkan namanya? _Oh Shit! God just kill me right now! _Jerit Jongin dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa sekarang aku boleh meneruskan pekerjaanku yang tertunda? Aku tidak akan menghentikan pekerjaanku meski kau menolak penawaranku untuk membantumu_. Because you already make me hard, so I won't let you go. Prepare your vagina to be __thrusted with my erected penis_." Seringai mesum tercetak di bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin baru pertama kali ini melihatnya. Dan dia merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak kembali.

Jongin bergetar menerima perlakukan lidah Kyungsoo yang lihai memainkan _vagina_nya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Kyungsoo yang halus, memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa ia sangat menikmati lidah Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya. Dan tangan lainnya, ia gunakan untuk meremas sendiri payudaranya.

Lidah Kyungsoo menjilat _vagina_ becek Jongin dengan lembut lalu memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengaduk-aduk lubang _vagina_ Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak rambut Kyungsoo saat kenikmatan benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya. Jongin memekik saat gigi-gigi tajam Kyungsoo menggigit _clitoris_nya lalu menghisapnya. Jongin semakin bergetar saat hisapan Kyungsoo di _clitoris_nya semakin kuat.

"Akhh! Kyungsoo!" Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Cairannya keluar bersamaan dengan gigitan Kyungsoo di _clitoris_nya. Tangannya yang semula menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kini terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup merasakan sensasi _after climax_ yang begitu nikmat baginya. Jongin mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah setelah klimaksnya. Tapi nafas Jongin kembali tercekat saat dirasanya sebuah benda tumpul, keras dan panjang menerobos lubang _vagina_nya.

Sosok Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya dengan kepala mendongak dan mata tertutup terlihat oleh matanya saat sepasang indranya itu ia buka kembali. Celana yang dipakai Kyungsoo sudah berada diatas mata kaki pemuda itu. Dan _penis_ Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh sepasang mata Jongin, karena Jongin yakin _penis_ Kyungsoo pasti sudah berada di dalam _vagina_nya.

Jongin menutup matanya kembali merasakan _penis_ keras Kyungsoo yang bersarang di _vagina_nya. _Penis_ Kyungsoo sangat keras, panjang dan besar. Jongin pernah membayangkan seberapa besar ukuran _penis_ Kyungsoo, dan dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _penis_ Kyungsoo akan sebesar ini. _Vagina_nya terasa sangat penuh. Seolah kelima jari tangan Jongin lah yang memasuki _vagina_nya.

"_Ouh shit! You're so tight.._" Kyungsoo menggerakkan _penis_nya keluar masuk _vagina_ Jongin dengan tempo pelan_. Penis_nya dijepit kuat oleh _vagina_ Jongin, membuat _penis_nya sulit untuk bergerak.

Kyungsoo masih menggerakkan _penis_nya dengan tempo pelan selama satu atau dua menit, mencoba merenggangkan lubang Jongin. Setelah dirasa ada sedikit _space_ di lubang Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai menaikkan tempo gerakan keluar masuk _penis_nya. Kaki Jongin ia buka lebih lebar untuk mempermudah pergerakan _penis_nya di lubang gadis yang ada dibawahnya itu. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo bekerja di _payudara_ Jongin yang terabaikan. Meremas dan memelintir puting kerasnya.

Jongin mendesah keenakan karena remasan tangan Kyungsoo di _payudara_nya dan genjotan _penis_ Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya. Kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya agar _penis _Kyungsoo masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubangnya.

"Aahh.. ahhh ahh tusuk lebih ahh dalam sayangh~" Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh Jongin tersentak kebelakang dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Karena tepat setelah Jongin berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo menusukkan _penis_nya sangat dalam kedalam lubang Jongin hingga ujung _penis_nya menumbuk titik kenikamatannya.

Merasa telah menemukan titik nikmat Jongin, Kyungsoo menggerakkan _penis_nya semakin kuat dan dalam, dan dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Tubuh Jongin semakin terhentak karena pergerakan Kyungsoo. Desahan tak henti-hentinya mengalun dari bibir Jongin, semakin keras dan _provocative_. Karena tak ingin desahannya terdengar hingga keluar ruangan, Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Jongin mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membelai bibir sexy Kyungsoo, mengundang lidah Kyungsoo untuk keluar dan bertarung lidah dengan miliknya. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditantang, dengan segera mengeluarkan lidahnya dan langsung membelit lidah Jongin dan menghisapnya. Jongin mengeluh. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Tangan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak cepat di _payudara_ Jongin. Meremas dua payudara Jongin dengan kuat dan cepat, sekuat dan secepat hujaman _penis_nya di _vagina_ Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Dilepasnya kontak antara lidahnya dengan lidah Kyungsoo, dan membiarkan pita suaranya mengeluarkan desahannya sekeras mungkin. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menahan desahannya. Hujaman _penis_ Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya dan remasan tangan Kyungsoo di _payudara_nya terasa sangat nikmat. Membuat Jongin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah.

"_Hey Jonginh… ouh You are a slut. A hot slut eunghh ahh.._" Mendengar _dirty-talk_ yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo, nafsu Jongin semakin menggebu.

"_Ohh ahh Ya! Your penis drives mehh crazyhh eumhh… Fuck me enghh harder ahh ahh Kyungsoo!_" _Dirty-talk_ balasan dari Jongin membuat _sex_ mereka semakin panas. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"_Beg for it slut! Ssh ahhh ~ ouh yeah.._"

"_Fuck mehh harder, mas.. ahh master emmhh. Please ahh. I beg you."_

"_Your wish is fulfilled slut!"_ Dengan itu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh _penis_nya dan memutar tubuh Jongin menjadi menungging dengan bertempu pada kursi yang digunakannya. Setelahnya Kyungsoo langsung menghujamkan _penis_nya kedalam lubang _anal_ Jongin. Jongin memekik kesakitan. Lubang _anal_nya masih perawan, belum pernah dimasuki siapapun bahkan apapun. Dan sekarang, lubang _anal_nya telah dimasuki oleh _penis_ besar Kyungsoo tanpa pemanasan apapun.

Jongin meringis merasakan sakit di lubang _anal_nya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit luar biasa. Tubuhnya terasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian saking sakitnya. Tapi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jongin langsung hilang saat jari-jari Kyungsoo menerobos memasuki lubang _vagina_ Jongin untuk menggantikan _penis_nya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo bergerak sangat cepat dan tepat, menumbuk titik nikmatnya. _Penis_ Kyungsoo yang berada di lubang analnya juga bergerak sama cepatnya dengan gerakan jari-jari Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya. Kini, yang Jogin rasakan hanyalah kenikmaatan.

"_Ahh you're amazing Masterhh Kyungsoo~ Aah… ahhh… eummmh" _

"_Do you like it slut?! Ouhh shit!"_ Gerakan _penis_ dan jari-jari Kyungsoo semakin cepat di kedua lubang Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo yang lainnya kini juga sibuk mengerjai _puting_ Jongin bergantian. _Cubit-pelintir-tarik-cubit-pelintir-tarik_ hingga puting Jongin memerah. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dengan mata terpejam erat dan mendesah semakin keras. _Oh Shit! He's truly amazing! _

"_Yeaah I like it masterhh. Please fuck mehh harderhh.."_ Jongin ingin Kyungsoo segera membawanya menuju klimaks. Jongin sudah lelah. Melakukan _sex_ dengan Kyungsoo benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"_I've already done it slut! Do you want me to fuck you much harder than this, huh?!" _

"_Yeshh pleasehh.. I'm already tired misterhh ahh.."_ Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jari-jari dan _penisn_ya dari lubang-lubang Jongin dan membalikkan badan Jongin menjadi duduk kembali. Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan kedua kaki Jongin di atas pundaknya dan langsung melesakkan _penis_nya kedalam _vagina_ Jongin dan menghujamnya keras-keras.

Tiga tusukan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perutnya sudah sangat melilit. Lubang _vagina_nya sudah mengetat, menjepit penis Kyungsoo.

"_Masterhh I'm closehh ahh.. ahh.. ahh.."_

"_Me too sshh… eumhh. Wait for mehh eunghhh.."_ Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia makin mengetatkan lubang _vagina_nya untuk menjepit penis Kyungsoo lebih kuat. Bisa dirasakan Jongin, _penis _Kyungsoo berkedut dengan cepat.

"_Enghh slut I'm coming!"_ Dan dengan dua sodokan terakhirnya, Kyungsoo menyemburkan _sperma_nya di dalam _vagina_ Jongin. _Sperma_ Kyungsoo yang sangat banyak bercampur menjadi satu dengan banyaknya cairan Jongin yang keluar bersamaan dengan _sperma_ Kyungsoo. Cairan mereka berdua tak tertampung di dalam lubang Jongin, membuat sebagian dari cairan itu keluar dan mengalir di selangkangan Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya, meresapi kenikmatan dari klimaks yang diperolehnya. Jongin bisa merasakan _penis_ Kyungsoo yang masih bertengger di lubang _vagina_nya. Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan itu, malah dia ingin Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan _penis_nya.

Setelah puas meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja didapatnya, Jongin perlahan membuka matanya. Sepasang matanya sudah siap melihat wajah tampan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum puas karena permainan _sex_ mereka.

Tapi setelah sepasang matanya sudah terbuka sempurna, Jongin tidak dapat melihat senyum puas Kyungsoo. Malah yang dia lihat hanyalah…. Dia hanya melihat _nobody_. Dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo.

Jongin yakin Kyungsoo belum mengeluarkan _penis_nya sebelum dia membuka matanya tadi. Jadi tidak mungkin kan jika Kyungsoo sudah pergi? Lalu? Apa artinya?

Jongin melihat kebawah, ke arah _vagina_nya. Dan yang Jongin lihat adalah, semua jari tangannya –kecuali dua ibu jari- berada didalam lubang _vagina_nya, dan jari-jari itu sudah basah dengan cairan putih kental yang sangat banyak.

Jongin mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membawa mereka ke depan wajahnya. Menatap jari-jarinya dengan tidak percaya.

"Jadi aku hanya membayangkan melakukan _sex _dengan Kyungsoo? Jadi _sex_ tadi hanya khayalanku saja?" Dengan lirih, Jongin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hahahahaha kau bodoh Jongin!" Jongin mulai tertawa saat tak mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Setelah puas tertawa dan mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh, Jongin mulai menangis terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continued_

taraaaaa ~

I am so sorry for the late update u,u

I was so busy with the college stuffs. final exams, essays, assignments. they made me crazy -_-

but now, I am free ~ hehehe

thanks for all the reviewers {}

aku gag nyangka responnya bakal sebagus itu...

30+ review itu bener-bener bikin aku terharu _hukshuks_

jadi, apakah kalian suka dengan chapter ini?

tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review, oke? ;)

sekali lagi,

makasih buat kalian semua yang uda sempetin buat review /cium/

semoga puas sama chapter ini {}

see you in the next chapter ~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN UNEXPECTED ACCIDENT**

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

_**mature**_ – _**school life**_ – _**gender switch**_ – _**switch role**_/?/

**boy**: Kyungsoo | **girl**: jongin

(**additional cast**: sehun luhan)

.

_(please read the a/n below)_

_._

_._

* * *

"_Jadi aku hanya membayangkan melakukan sex dengan Kyungsoo? Jadi sex tadi hanya khayalanku saja?" Dengan lirih, Jongin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri._

"_Hahahahaha kau bodoh Jongin!" Jongin mulai tertawa saat tak mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Setelah puas tertawa dan mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh, Jongin mulai menangis terisak._

.

.

.

.

.

Puas melampiaskan kekecewaannya melalui tangisan, Jongin mulai membersihkan cairan hasil masturbasinya dan memakai pakaiannya kembali. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran berikutnya dan kembali saat bel tanda sekolah telah usai berdering.

Faktor lelah tentu saja menjadi alasan Jongin untuk membolos pelajaran berikutnya. Tapi alasan yang paling utama adalah, dia tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo di dalam kelas. Jongin sangat malu jika dia harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo saat dirinya ingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Bermasturbasi dengan membayangkan Kyungsoo menggagahinya. Sangat memalukan bagi Jongin.

Dengan hati yang masih merasa kecewa karena permainan _sex_ nya dengan Kyungsoo di alam imajinasi, Jongin mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas matras empuk yang ada di ruangan itu. Dengan berbagai _what if_ tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang berputar di fikirannya, Jongin perlahan terbang menuju alam mimpi. Melupakan sejenak rasa kecewa yang terus mengganjal di hatinya.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat mendengar bel sekolah berdering. Tubuhnya ia perintahkan untuk mengambil _cellphone_ yang tergeletak di atas meja dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar. _04.30 p.m. _ Jam sekolah telah usai. _Let's go home_.

Pemberitahuan tentang 6 _messages_ dan 4 _missed calls_ juga tertera di layar _cellphone_ Jongin. Dan semuanya dari Sehun. _Pasti dia mengkhawatirkan ku,_ pikir Jongin.

Jongin membuka semua _messages_ yang Sehun kirimkan padanya. Dan inti dari pesan Sehun semuanya sama. Menyakan kabar dan keberadaan Jongin. Di pesan terakhir, Sehun menuliskan bahwa dia akan menunggu Jongin sampai Jongin kembali ke kelas.

Jongin tersenyum membaca semua pesan Sehun. Gadis _sexy _yang lebih muda darinya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Jongin sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Sehun.

Tidak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu lebih lama, Jongin segera merapikan dirinya kembali dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Apa yang dilihat Jongin saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kelas adalah Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berciuman dengan Sehun berada di atas pangkuan Luhan. Satu tangan Luhan berada di belakang kepala Sehun, mendorong Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Satu tangan lainnya, berada di payudara Sehun, meremas payudara besar itu dengan kasar. Dan tangan Sehun, keduanya berada di belakang tubuh _sexy_nya dengan kondisi terikat menggunakan sebuah dasi, yang Jongin yakini adalah milik Luhan.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan santai menuju mejanya. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan menggairahkan seperti ini. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi jika dia melihat Sehun dan Luhan melakukan hal-hal dewasa di sembarang tempat. Karena itulah hobi mereka, membuat siapa saja _horny_ karena ulah senonoh yang mereka lakukan di mana saja.

"Bagaimana jika kalian berhenti dan melanjutkannya di rumah? Ku rasa itu akan lebih nyaman dan memuaskan." Jongin mengatakannya dengan suara yang lumayan keras untuk meyadarkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk mendesah itu.

Sudah cukup lama Jongin berada di kelas itu, namun kedua maniak _sex_ itu tidak juga menyadari kehadirannya. Bahkan saat buku-buku Jongin terjatuh dari atas meja pun, Sehun dan Luhan belum juga menyadari keberadaannya. Rasanya suara buku terjatuh terkalahkan oleh suara desahan yang diciptakan Sehun dan Luhan.

Suara Jongin akhirnya menyadarkan mereka. Sehun segera memutuskan ciumannya, turun dari pangkuan Luhan dan menghadap Jongin.

Dan yang dilihat Jongin saat ini adalah Sehun yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kemeja seragam yang terbuka memperlihatkan _bra_ hitam yang menutupi payudara besar Sehun.

"Jongiiiiiin ~ _where were you huh_?! Aku mengkhawatirkan mu tau. Tidak ada dimanapun, pesan tidak dibalas, telepon tidak di angkat. Apa yang kau lakukan _idiot_?!" Sehun benar-benar menggoda. Bibir bengkak yang mengerucut setelah membentak Jongin dan kaki yang menghentak-hentak kesal hingga membuat payudara dan bokongnya bergerak naik turun. Sungguh, jika Jongin adalah lelaki, dia akan _memakan_ Sehun saat itu juga.

"Ya Sehun! Apa kau tau bokongmu terlihat sangat _mengundang_ saat kau menghentak-hentakkan kaki mu seperti itu?!" Luhan berjalan cepat menuju Sehun setelah melihat aksi menghentakkan kaki yang dilakukan Sehun. Setelah berada tepat dibelakang Sehun, tangan Luhan langsung meremas kedua bokong sintal itu. Membuat suara desahan Sehun kembali terdengar di ruang kelas itu.

"_Oh please! Luhan can't you stop what you're doing right now?! Just go home and eat Sehun up in your room! _Kalian ini benar-benar… Haish!" Jongin membentak Luhan dan memukul kepala Luhan dengan cukup keras. Membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan tangan-tangannya dari bokong Sehun.

Sehun mendesah lega karena Luhan berhenti mengerjainya. Terima kasih kepada Jongin. Luhan akan benar-benar berhenti mengerjai Sehun jika Jongin sudah membentak dan memukul kepalanya.

"Ishh baiklah baiklah. Tapi kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku juga kan?! Sakit bodoh!"

"Apa aku perduli? Tentu tidak." Jongin berkata dengan cueknya, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Membuat emosi Luhan terpancing. Luhan akan memukul Jongin, sebelum suara Sehun menghentikannya.

"_Don't you dare to hit her, Lu. Just untie your tie in my hand._" Dengan patuh, Luhan melepaskan dasi yang mengikat kedua tangan Sehun yang ada di belakang tubuh _sexy _gadisnya. Memanfaatkan situasi, Luhan menyibakkan rambut Sehun dan mencumbu tengkuk Sehun yang sudah penuh dengan _hickeys_ milik Luhan.

"YA! _LUHAN STOP IT_!" teriakan melengking dari dua gadis adalah yang Luhan dengar sebagai hasilnya.

"_Okay okay ~ I will stop now. But Sehun, prepare yourself for tonight. I won't let you go."_

"_I know. I know. I'm yours for tonight, masterhh~" _desahan Sehun hampir membuat Luhan lepas kendali. Tapi beruntungnya Jongin menghentikannya dengan menyembunyikan Sehun di balik tubuhnya.

"_Tonight. You will have her tonight. Not now."_

"Aaah _molla_! Kau benar-benar pengganggu Jongin." Luhan hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk tonjolan yang terbentuk di antara selangkangannya. _Jongin sialan_! rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"Jongin, nanti malam kau datang ya ke apartment Luhan. _We are going to have a party tonight_. _You must come, okay?_"

"_What party, Sehun? Yours and Luhan's sex party? And I have to see it live? Then No. I won't go._" Jongin tidak akan tertipu dengan ajakan Sehun lagi. Minggu lalu Sehun mengundangnya ke apartment Luhan. Sehun bilang akan ada pesta disana. Memang ada pesta, pesta _sex _milik Luhan dan Sehun. Dan Jongin harus melihat pergumulan mereka dan mendengar desahan-desahan mereka secara _live_. Jongin tentu saja ingin kabur dari apartment Luhan. Tapi Jongin bisa apa jika dirinya diikat oleh Luhan di atas kursi kayu hingga tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa menelan ludah karena iri?

"_Absolutely not Jongin. We won't make you hurt or envy."_ Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan senyum menawan yang akan memikat siapa pun juga. Sehun merona melihat senyum Luhan.

"_We won't make you hurt or envy ~~" _Jongin mencibir. Menirukan ucapan Luhan.

"Benar. Kita tak akan membuatmu seperti dulu lagi Jongin. _No sex for tonight's party. Believe me._" Sehun membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi bentuk huruf V, meyakinkan Jongin bahwa tak akan ada _sex_ pada pesta malam ini.

"Benarkah? Kalian yakin?"

"Benar Jongin. Datang saja ke apartment ku jam delapan malam. Tak perlu membawa apa-apa. Cukup berdandan saja. Karena akan ada teman-teman ku disana."

Jongin seketika terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Luhan. _Karena akan ada teman-teman ku disana. Hell! Kyungsoo akan ada disana!_

"Uhhm… _Sorry guys_. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang. Aku ada urusan nanti malam. Sibuk. Maaf." Jongin bergegas memakai tas punggungnya. Dia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan terhindar dari rengekan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk datang nanti malam.

"Huh? Kau sibuk?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya tak percaya. Karena sesibuk apapun Jongin, gadis itu pasti akan datang jika dia mengundangnya untuk berpesta.

"Ya. Aku harus menemani _mommy_ berbelanja. Okay _then, bye~ see ya tomorrow guys._" Langkah Jongin terhenti saat Sehun menahan tangan Jongin. Wajah tidak percaya Sehun lah yang Jongin lihat saat ia membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tau kau berbohong. Dua hari yang lalu kau sudah menemani tante Kim berbelanja. Mana mungkin kalian pergi belanja lagi kan?"

"Kau tidak ingin datang karena ada Kyungsoo disana?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat lidah Jongin terasa kelu. Apa yang harus Jongin katakan? Kebohongan Jongin adalah hal yang mudah bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk di deteksi.

"Eung.. Bu..bukan. _It's not like that Lu_. Aku benar-benar sibuk malam ini. Aku harus –"

"_aku harus bermasturbasi dengan melihat foto Kyungsoo hari ini._ Apa itu yang akan kau ucapkan, Jongin?" _Keparat kau Sehun!_

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa katamu?!"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin datang Jongin? Jika yang akan kau lakukan nanti malam hanyalah bermasturbasi, ku sarankan kau datang ke pestaku dan ajak Kyungsoo _bermain_ denganmu. Lebih menyenangkan bukan daripada hanya bermasturbasi?" _Kau juga keparat Luhan!_

"Tck. Kalian memang keparat! Sialan!" Cacian untuk Sehun dan Luhan adalah ucapan terakhir Jongin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan pulang.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Jongin sekarang. Di depan pintu _apartment_ Luhan, setelah menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk berpikir apakah dia harus datang atau tidak.

Jongin berpakaian cukup _sexy _malam ini, _mini dress_ ketat berwarna hitam. Panjang dress yang dipakai Jongin hanya sekitar satu jengkal dari pangkal paha Jongin. Dan juga_ dress_ milik Jongin memiliki belahan dada yang cukup rendah, membuat payudara sintalnya cukup banyak terlihat. Didukung dengan _high heels_ dengan tinggi 12cm berwarna merah, dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda tinggi-tinggi. Tak lupa dengan make-up simple yang hanya menonjolkan warna merah pada _lipstick_ nya. Jongin terlihat sangat _panas_.

Pintu terbuka. Bukan Luhan sang tuan rumah yang Jongin lihat.

Melainkan Kyungsoo.

Pujaan hatinya.

_The main actor_ dalam permainan masturbasinya.

Nafas Jongin tercekat. Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya hanya dengan _skinny jeans_ warna hitam. Tanpa baju. _Shirtless_. Rambutnya berantakan, seperti ada seseorang yang _mengacak-acaknya._

_Oh God! He is so damn hot. _Jongin membatin dengan mata yang tidak bisa berhenti melakukan scanning pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat matanya menemukan tonjolan di selangkangan Kyungsoo yang di bentuk oleh _skinny jeans_ hitam itu.

Setelah cukup lama terpaku pada tonjolan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo. Dan yang di lihat Jongin adalah Kyungsoo yang menyeringai. _Oh Shit! Just rape me Kyungshit!_

"_Are you done with your 'observation'? Come in then." _Masih dengan seringainya, Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Dengan jantung yang masih berdegupcepat, Jongin memasuki _apartment _Luhan. Kyungsoo berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang panas bisa Jongin rasakan di tengkuknya.

Tiba di akhir koridor menuju ruang tamu Luhan, Jongin mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo yang membuat jantungnya behenti berdegup dengan seketika.

"_Enjoy the party, baby. You can see 'what you were observe back then', if you want."_

Jongin membatu di akhir koridor setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tepat ditelinganya. **You can see 'what you were observe back then', if you want.**_ Apa itu artinya dia akan bermain denganku? Kyungsoo mengajak ku bermain? Yes. Come to me Kyungsoo._

Dengan senyum mengembang, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu Luhan.

Sebelum berhenti karena melihat apa yang dilihatnya di ruang tamu itu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_to be continue_

_a/n:_

_**minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat kalian menunggu.**_

aku tau kalo cerita ini udah lama banget gag di update.

tapi ya gimana lagi, aku udah sibuk sama kuliah. tiap hari pulang sore. pulang-pulang uda capek aja. jadi gag bisa ngelanjutin nulis.

maaf yaaaa. maaf banget, teman-teman :'(

sebenarnya alasannya gag cuma sibuk sih….

kemarin-kemarin aku juga kehabisan stock kepercayaan diri. gag pede sama tulisanku sendiri. aku ngerasa makin kesini tulisan ku makin jelek aja :''

uda sibuk, gag pede lagi. sempet ada pikiran gag pengen ngelanjutin cerita ini.

tapi aku ngerasa jahat banget kalo biarin cerita ini nge-gantung.

terus kemarin-kemarin juga ada yang nge-pm. kasih semangat.

terharu banget bacanya. makasih banyak ya _**dwimeisy=)**  
_

dan akhirnyaaaaaaaaa….. jadilah chapter ini xD

aku gag tau, mungkin chapter yang ini gagal. atau yang chapter sebelum-sebelumnya juga gagal, aku gag tau.

yang penting, **makasih udah sempetin baca.**

**yang nunggu cerita ini, makasih uda setia nunggu.**

**yang kemarin-kemarin uda nge-review, juga makasih banyaaak.**

yang punya uneg-uneg masalah cerita ini, yang mau melampiaskan kekecewaan atau kemarahan gara-gara cerita ini, silahkan pm aja. feel free to pm me =)

terima kasih banyak dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo udah ngecewain kalian :')

mau komen? silahkan..

di kolom review boleh, di pm juga boleh

salam

-mong-


	4. Chapter 4

**AN UNEXPECTED ACCIDENT**

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

_**very very mature**_ – _**dirty talks**_ \- _**school life**_ – _**gender switch**_ – _**switch role**_/?/

**boy**: kyungsoo | **girl**: jongin

.

.

.

_**Ini benar-benar fanfic ber-rated teman-teman. Rate menuju 21+ mungkin, pokoknya lebih dari sekedar 17+. Banyak dirty talk di chapter ini.**_

_**Jadi, jika kalian benar-benar masih dibawah umur, atau belum siap baca, tolong jangan dibaca. Daripada kalian nanti shock, trus trauma baca ff nc. **_

_**Tapi jika kalian maksa pengen baca, aku bisa apa? Yang penting aku udah peringatin dari awal.**_

_**Yang mau baca, siapkan diri kalian, okay? **_

_**Baca a/n nya juga ya hehehe**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Enjoy the party, baby. You can see 'what you were observe back then', if you want."_

_Jongin membatu di akhir koridor setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tepat ditelinganya. __**You can see 'what you were observe back then', if you want.**__ Apa itu artinya dia akan bermain denganku? Kyungsoo mengajak ku bermain? Yes. Come to me Kyungsoo._

_Dengan senyum mengembang, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu Luhan. _

_Sebelum berhenti karena melihat apa yang dilihatnya di ruang tamu itu. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin melongo. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ruang tamu Luhan terlihat sangat berantakan dan... menjijikkan.

Baju berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan pakaian dalam pun juga tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Ada yang tergeletak di lantai, meja ruang tamu, bahkan ada sepasang _bra_ yang menggantung di ujung televisi milik Luhan.

Tak hanya baju dan pakaian dalam, _kondom_ bekas pakai pun juga berserakan. _Kondom_ bekas.

_Kondom_ berisi sperma entah milik siapa. Berserakan.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa berantakannya ruang tamu Luhan.

Suasana ruang tamu Luhan semakin terlihat buruk saat aroma _alkohol_ dan asap rokok bercampur menjai satu, mengepul di udara.

Suara desahan, erangan, pekikan, bahkan _dirty talks_ menggema di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Menjadi _background music_ untuk 'pesta' di ruang tamu Luhan saat ini.

Jongin melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk ber-_doggy style_ di pojok ruangan. Payudara besar Sehun menggantung dengan bebasnya dan bergoyang seirama dengan tusukan Luhan di belakang Sehun.

Teman-teman pria Luhan juga hadir disana. Bergumul dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Yang membuat Jongin semakin melongo adalah kehadiran Lay.

Teman Luhan yang terkenal polos itu kini tengah bergumul dengan dua wanita, Suho -kekasihnya dan satu wanita lagi yang entah siapa. Dan posisi mereka sangatlah... ugh panas.

Lay yang berbaring di atas sofa tengah menerima _service_ dari Suho yang sibuk _naik-turun_ di atas _penis_nya. Sementara itu, Lay memberi _service_ pada seorang wanita -yang asing bagi Jongin- dengan menjilati kemaluan wanita yang duduk di atas dada Lay itu. Yang membuat aktifitas mereka semakin panas adalah aktifitas dua wanita di atas Lay. Mereka saling berpagutan dan memijat payudara milik _lawan _mereka masing-masing.

Dan ya, apa yang dilihatnya adalah adegan yang cukup membuat siapa saja _siap untuk bertempur._

Objek yang familiar di mata Jongin semenjak ia mengobservasi ruang tamu Luhan adalah, _wanita jalang, slutty_. Wanita-wanita yang hanya mengenakan underwear terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan. Bahkan adapula beberapa dari mereka yang _full naked_. Sibuk bergumul dengan teman-teman pria Luhan yang juga sama jalangnya.

Dan jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat saat melihat Kyungsoo, sang pujaan hati, menjadi salah satu dari pria jalang yang sibuk berciuman sambil meremas-remas bokong dan dada dua _wanita jalang_ yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Hati Jongin memberat saat itu juga. Sakit melihat Kyungsoo menjamah wanita lain.

Meski sakit, namun tetap saja matanya menonton adegan menggairahkan Kyungsoo dan dua _wanita jalang_ itu.

Dan mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dari balik tubuh _mainannya_ yang kini mulai menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Kontak mata antara mereka terjadi cukup lama. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dari atas ke bawah. Dan berhenti cukup lama di dada Jongin yang menyembul, sebelum kembali melihat wajah Jongin.

Jongin memutuskan kontak mata mereka saat dirasanya air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jongin memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju pintu utama sebelum air matanya jatuh dan terlihat oleh Kyungsoo.

Beberapa langkah lagi, dia dapat mencapai daun pintu _apartment_ milik Luhan. Namun tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang hingga membuatnya berbalik. Dan yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah bibir milik entah siapa tengah melumat bibirnya.

Jongin mencoba mendorong orang itu untuk melihat siapa yang menciumnya.

Berhasil. Orang itu melepas ciuman sepihaknya.

"Kenapa pergi? Tak ingin bermain dulu?"

"Kyung—Kyungsoo? Ap—apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" _Shit_. Batin Jongin. Jika ia tau bahwa yang menciumnya adalah Kyungsoo, dia tak akan mendorongnya tadi.

"Aku pikir dengan dandanan mu yang seperti ini, kau sudah sangat mengerti apa yang aku lakukan tadi." Kyungsoo meletakkan satu tangannya di sisi kepala Jongin dan memajukan badannya untuk menghimpit Jongin.

Jongin bergetar merasakan hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang menerpa lehernya. Jantungnya berdebar saat wajah Kyungsoo berada sangat dekat dengannya. Begitu dekatnya hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin setengah mati menahan desahannya saat bibir Kyungsoo mulai menciumi telinganya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang menganggur bergerak mengelus pinggulnya, dan kemudian menariknya untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Maksudku? Maksudku adalah kau pasti tau apa yang aku lakukan padamu karena kau berdandan sangat panas seperti ini. Cara berdandan mu megatakan sekali jika kau tau apa arti perlakuanku tadi. Nona." Sekali lagi Jongin bergetar dan menahan desahannya saat nafas Kyungsoo yang berhembus setiap kali dia bicara menerpa lehernya. Rasanya panas namun memabukkan.

"Dan kau pasti tau, pakaianmu ini berkata _'Come to me. Then fuck me hard.' _Benar?" Bisikan Kyungsoo ditelinganya membuat Jongin memejamkan mata. Jongin sudah tak tahan dengan godaan Kyungsoo di depannya. Bisa dirasa celana dalamnya mulai melembab. Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya basah hanya dengan hembusan nafas dan bisikan.

Jongin ingin membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menyetubuhinya sekarang juga. Namun Jongin masih punya harga diri yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Dengan berusaha terlihat tenang, Jongin menjawab, "Tidak. Mereka tidak berkata seperti itu. Kau salah megartikan dandanan dan pakaian ku, Tuan."

"Oh benarkah? Lalu, untuk apa kau memakai baju sependek ini, Nona? Kau ingin seorang pria mengelus paha mu kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku hanya ingin memakainya saja. Tidak boleh?" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggambarkan sebuah smirk di bibir merahnya. Raut wajahnya tenang, tidak menggambarkan bahwa saat ini dia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencumbu pria didepannya.

"Ahh… Jadi kau tidak ingin paha mulus mu ini mendapat elusan dari pria hm?" Dan detik itu juga Jongin memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo mengelus pahanya pelan, terkesan sensual. Menggoda.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya naik turun, mengelus paha Jongin pelan. Kali ini tangan Kyungsoo meremas paha Jongin lembut. Membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Sayu.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus mata sayunya. Bisa Jongin lihat mata Kyungsoo telah dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Jongin sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memancing  
Kyungsoo agar lebih membangkitkan nafsunya.

Berhasil. Nafsu yang terlihat di mata Kyungsoo semakin membara.

Kini tangan Kyungsoo semakin berani dengan mengelus paha dalam Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo semakin naik menuju pangkal pahanya. Bahkan jempol Kyungsoo hampir menyentuh _vagina_ Jongin. Membuat desahan lolos dari bibir _sexy_nya.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati sentuhanku. Meski kau tak menginginkannya. Mau aku lanjutkan?" Kyungsoo menggoda Jongin dengan membuat lingkaran-linggaran kecil di pangkal paha Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

Jongin merasa keenakan dengan sentuhan Kyungsoo.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo, dan berbisik "Bagaimana kau akan melanjutkannya, mmh?

"Jadi kau mau aku melanjutkannya? _Alright darl, be ready to moan. Cause I will play with your pussy for a while._" Berteman dengan seringai yang tercetak di bibir, Kyungsoo meraba _vagina_ Jongin dari luar celana dalamnya.

Jongin terpejam merasakan tangan Kyungsoo meraba _vagina_nya. Celana dalamnya mulai terasa lembab karena ulah tangan Kyungsoo yang masih meraba pelan kewanitaannya.

Menginginkan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang lebih, Jongin membuka matanya. Menatap Kyungsoo tepat di bola matanya dengan mata sayu.

"Aku fikir kau akan melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada ini. Jadi hanya seperti ini saja yang kau bisa untuk menyentuhku?" Dengan senyum nakal yang menggoda, Jongin memprovokasi Kyungsoo, memancingnya.

"Hmm… Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Tapi aku takut kau tidak akan kuat menahannya, sayang." Dengan raut wajah tenang, Kyungsoo mulai memainkan _vagina_ Jongin. Mengelusnya dari atas ke bawah. Menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di bibir _vagina_ Jongin meski terhalang oleh celana dalam yang dipakai Jongin.

Jongin mulai terlena dengan sentuhan Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mulai melantunkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan. Kakinya lemas, kepalanya pusing merasakan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

"Ahhh… aku menginginkan yang lebih dari ini, sayang. Tidakkah kau menginginkannya juga hmmhh?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Juga membisikkan desahan-desahannya di telinga Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Dia menginginkan Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

Jongin sudah tidak sabar ingin mendesah karena _penis_ Kyngsoo yang menganiaya _vagina_nya, menusuk _vagina_nya dengan ritme cepat dan kuat. Jongin benar-benar tidak kuat dan sangat menginginkannya. Sekarang juga.

Kyungsoo menghentikan permainan tangannya di _vagina_ Jongin. Membuat Jongin mendesah kecewa.

"Tentu aku juga menginginkanya, sayang. Tapi tidak disini. Bagaimana kalau di rumahmu, hmm?" Kyungsoo membenarkan rok Jongin yang tersingkap. Dengan jahil, tangannya kembali masuk kedalam rok Jongin untuk meremas _vagina_nya.

"Akhh! Emmh tidak. Jangan dirumahku Kyungsoo. Orang tua ku ada disana."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari vagina Jongin. "Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkannya di rumahku. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambil kunci mobilku." Kyungsoo kembali memasuki ruang tamu _apartment_ Luhan setelah mencium ujung bibir Jongin.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Jongin menampar pipinya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kali ini dia tidak hanya sedang berkhayal. Rasa sakit di pipi memberi tahunya bahwa ini memang nyata. Bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan hentakan _penis_ Kyungsoo di _vagina_nya, seperti apa yang dia inginkan selama ini.

Jongin tidak percaya. Dan Jongin sudah tidak sabar akan melewatkan malamnya bersama _penis_ Kyungsoo yang keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Come on, baby!" Jongin merasakan tangan Kyungsoo dibalik lutut dan lehernya. Dan detik berikutnya, Jongin tidak merasakan kakinya menapak di bumi, karena tubuhnya kini tengah digendong oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Wooah! What are u doing dude?" _Jongin yang kaget mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyungsoo. Digendong dengan posisi _bridal-style_, membuat Jongin leluasa memandang wajah Kyungsoo lebih dekat. _Alis tebal, mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir berisi… God he is soooo perfect_, batin Jongin.

"_I just wanna make it like we will have our first night babe. But, it is. It is our first night, indeed. _Bersiaplah untuk itu_." _Kyungsoo mengerlingkan matanya nakal, menggoda Jongin.

"_I am always ready if it comes for sex, just for information."_ Jongin mengendus leher Kyungsoo yang tersaji didepan matanya. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

"_Okaay ~ but don't be regret with what will happen later, Miss Jongin."_

_Aku tak akan menyesal Kyungsoo. Sekalipun kau akan mempelakukanku layaknya budak seks mu, aku tak akan menyesal. _Jongin membatin saat bibirnya sibuk melawan bibir Kyungsoo yang menyerangnya.

Dan perjalanan mereka menuju _basement_ hanya diiringi dengan desahan dan kecipak bibir mereka yang bertarung.

_._

_._

_._

Selama perjalanan, _vagina _Jongin tak pernah berhenti dimainkan oleh Kyungsoo. _Vagina_nya bisa bertemu langsung dengan tangan Kyungsoo, karena ia dengan suka rela melepaskan celana dalamnya untuk Kyungsoo. Dalam 30 menit perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah 3 kali mendapatkan _orgasme_nya hanya dengan permainan tangan Kyungsoo yang mencubit klitorisnya dan mengocok jarinya di dalam lubang _vagina_ Jongin.

Dan sekarang, _vagina_nya sudah siap dibobol oleh _penis_ Kyungsoo yang sudah lama di inginkannya.

Dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap, Jongin ditindih oleh Kyungsoo di atas kasur berwana putih milik Kyungsoo. Bibirnya membalas ciuman liar Kyungsoo dengan sama liarnya. Roknya tersingkap karena posisinya yang mengangkang. Pinggul mereka bergoyang, saling menggesekkan _vagina_ becek Jongin dengan _penis_ Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup celana.

Kyungsoo melepas ciuman mereka, terlihat bibir Jongin yang sudah sangat bengkak. Kyungsoo juga menghentikan goyangan pinggulnya dan menjauhkan badannya dari Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menggenjotmu sekarang juga." Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada _vagina_ Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak cairan itu. _Bersih, merah, dan pasti hangat. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahannya, _batin Kyungsoo dengan mata masih tertuju pada _vagina_ Jongin yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

"_So, what are you waiting for? Come and fuck me now." _

.

.

.

.

.

_tbc_

_**a/n:**_

**/sobs/ maafkan daku yang menelantarkan cerita ini terlalu lama **

sempet stuck yang bener bener stuck. mau nulis satu paragraph aja susah. jadi maafkan kalo ff ini lama banget gag update.

padahal lagi libur kuliah 3bln, kan lumayan yah kalo buat nulis ~~ tapi ya gimana lagi, otak lagi nge-stuck banget.

kemaren sempet kerja juga, buat ngisi liburan. jadi makin gag ada waktu buat nulis.

kemaren juga bulan puasa kan, gag berani mau lanjut nulis. hehhe

oh iya, Minal Aidzin wal faidzin semua nyaa ~ pasti salahku banyak banget kan ke kalian? update telat, cerita gag memuaskan, cerita gag jelas. banyak sudah salahku ke kalian T_T

yang masih nungguin updatean ff ini, terimakasih banyak yaaaaa ~

maaf kalo uda bikin kalian nunggu. padahal aku tau nunggu itu rasanya gag enak, iya kan? :""" tapi aku malah bikin klian nunggu lama banget gini. maaf yaaaaa ;((

_**chapter selanjutnya kaisoo mulai nc-an**_ nih. masih mau nunggu ga? Hehhe

kalo gag ada halangan, chapter selanjutnya bakal publish cepet. soalnya lagi semangat nulis nih. Hehe

sengaja nc nya aku taruh di chapter selanjutnya biar gag kepanjangan.

biar penasaran juga. _–gag ada yang penasaran kayaknya yaa?-_

ah udah deh, terima kasih sudah membaca ;)

seneng banget lo kalo masih ada yang baca. apalagi nge-review. seneng bahagia sudah hehehe

maaf juga udah bikin kalian nunggu lama ;(

mau komen? yuk boleh laah ditunggu ~

pai pai –mong-

p.s : gag ada yang mau temenan sama aku di sosmed atau apa gituu? :3


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Helloo~

Apa kabar readers-nim?

Masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini kah? Meskipun diri ini lama tidak hadir? :")

Lama ya aku ga nulis disini? :')

Maaf yaa :((((

Banyak banget alesan buat ga nulis….

Dan mungkin alesannya bikin kalian kesel, bete, de el el

Alasan **pertama**, sibuk…. Aku udah semester tua readers-nim :") jadi harap maklum yaa :")

Alasan **kedua**, aku kenalan sama dunia baru. Mungkin udah bukan baru lagi buat kalian. Tapi ini dunia baru menurutku. Aku mulai kenal rp (RolePlayer, tau kan?) sekarang. Baru aktif juli taun kemaren sih.. dan aku ketagihan banget. Aku sampe lupa waktu kalo udah main rp.

Tapi aku ga lupa kok kalo aku punya hutang cerita ke kalian :")

Alasan **ketiga**.. aku udah mulai jarang update my alien (e-x-o). ga tau kenapa, semangat fangirling ku perlahan hilang. Mungkin factor usia dan pikiran pikiran akan masa datang.

Alasan **keempat**. Laptop udah jarang kepake buat hiburan :( laptop Cuma buat bikin paper, bikin presentasi, baca e-book. Hiburan cuma nonton video atau film, dan itu ga lama ;( kan sedih :"(

_Jadi…._

Readeers-nim, mohon pengertiannya ya buat **alasan nomer satu dan empat**. Heheheh

Buat alesan nomer dua sama tiga… kalian ga mau toleran juga gpp :") salah ku memaaang T_T

Tapi jujur, aku masih sering buka akun ffn ini kok. Tiap buka, aku selalu baca komen kalian yg kebanyakan pada tanya kapan lanjut :")

ff ini udah nganggur lama yaaa~ terakhir update kapan? Agustus kalo ga salah ya? ya ampun lama banget T_T

_**MIANHAE**_! T_T

Aku baca komen kalian, niatnya ngumpulin semangat buat nulis lagi. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, semangatku mulai balik yeeeeay !

Aku udah bertekad buat balik aktif lagi nulis ff. banyak imajinasi ku yang belum tertuang di tulisan. Jadi aku mau menciba menuangkannya.

**Alasan lain** aku mau balik nulis ff karena….

Mungkin kalian udah tau yaa~

Kai sama Krystal itu :")

Jujur aja aku sedih. Banget :")

Mungkin karena delusi ku yang terlalu tinggi yaa, aku bener-bener ngarepin Kai beneran sama Kyungsoo.

Tapi ya ga mungkin juga. Mereka manusia normal. Pasti ada ketertarikan ke lawan jenis. Itu pasti. Semua orang juga gitu

Kita juga ga mungkin kan maksa mereka buat merealisasikan apa yang kita pengen, bikin mereka yaoi contohnya.

Kita mah apa yaa, Cuma fans hiks sedih :""""

Tapi ya jujur aja, ketidakrelaan itu masih ada kok :") jujur banget aku gag rela.

Aku masih berharap Kai sama Kyungsoo. Tapi ya itu, balik lagi. Mereka manusia normal. Dan harusnya kita malah seneng kalo mereka normal. Jadi mereka ga harus berjuang melawan dunia yang menentang mereka

Jadiiiiii, aku mau nulis ff kaisoo lagi. Buat kalian para kaisoo shipper. Biar ga sakit hati yaa anggep aja hiburan sementara kalo kalian lagi capek menerima kenyataan. Anggep ff yaoi itu pelarian dari realita yang ada, tapi cuma sementara.

Aku **udah mulai nulis lanjutan ff** ini kok. Sabar ya semua :") aku juga pengen cepet-cepet ngelunasi hutangku ke kalian :") ga enak kalo ada tanggungan begini, iya kan :")

Mohon bersabar nunggu ff ini.

Emang agak kurang ajar sih aku, udah ninggalin ff ini lama, masih nyuruh nunggu lagi.

Maki aja aku gpp :") salah ku emang :")

Kalo masih ada yang nunggu ff ini, setelah aku posting ini, aku mau ngucapin makasih yang banyak ke kalian

_**Makasih masih menunggu ff ini :)  
**_

_**Maaf membuat kalian menunggu sekian lama :(  
**_

_**Intinya, aku mau bilang makasih dan maaf :) :(  
**_

.

.

Ditunggu ya lanjutannya

Byeeeee~

.

.

.

.

With love

_-mong-_

_._

_._

_._

_Ps:_

\- Uname ku ganti yaaa. Dari **_Americano_** ke **_mongbeew_**. Panggil mong aja

\- Ada yang mau tukeran sosmed? Kali aja kalian mau ngingetin aku kapan update he he he boleh silahkan~ aku ada KakaoTalk. Kalo ada yang mau tukeran id, komen aja yaa wkwk

\- mau tanya tanya? boleh silahkan. PM terbuka buat kalian :)


End file.
